


code justice

by glutty90



Category: Code Lyoko, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutty90/pseuds/glutty90
Kudos: 13





	1. its starting

“This is not how I planned to spend my Friday night” Ulrich stren mumbled to his comrade.

“Not how I plan to spend my either,” odd replied as both of them kept their weapons trained on the two in front of them. “So are we going to fight or just stare each other down all night?” he snarked to the bat-themed hero.

“We didn’t come here to fight you,” batman replied in fluent French, “we came to talk.”

“About what,” Ulrich asked his katana unmoving.

“About the one, you call z.a.n.a” hearing that name both odd and Ulrich froze. Odd lost his joking deminer as he demanded how batman knew that name. “Less than a month they hacked the league's main computer and made off with some very dangerous files, but in that time we manage to take one file that mentioned you and your friends.”

Odd and Ulrich shared a look before looking back to Batman,”z.a.n.a is a super ai that loathes humanity and would like nothing more than to wipe us out but they have failed to because of us what every was in those files he is going to use them for that purpose” Ulrich said putting away his sword.

“That all we're telling you, for now, we need to hold a meeting with our team before we say anything more.” odd finished before tapping his ear, a real one not the cat ears,” pull us in einstein we have a problem.” a moment later the two began to dissolve into blue light before disappearing.

“Are you alright letting them go like that?” wonder woman asked her teammate.

“Who says I let them go” the dark night then pressed his comn,” how did it go, cyborg?”

“Well besides losing the signal half pretty well. I was determined that there not using teleportation technology but are, get this, turning into digital information and traveling through the internet. Never seen tech like this before, There signal bounced around the world and I lost it over Egypt.”

“We'll discuss countermeasures when we arrive back at the station.” Batman then turned and headed back to the javelin.

In the factory odd and Ulrich stood with Jeremy waiting for the other to join them.`` I can't believe it z.a.n.as back I had thought we were rid of him but no somehow he has returned this fucking gr-” Jeremey was cut off by the elevator door opening revealing Alita, William, and yumi.

“So what the big emergency I was knitting scarf!” William spoke as he stepped out of the elevator.

“Odd and Ulrich ran into Batman and Wonder women who told his z.a.n.a hacked their computers,” Jeremy plains said before turning his chair back to the computer.

“That definitely an emergency,” yumi snarked. Everyone took a seat grabbing a beanbag from where they were stacked in the corner.” so what the first order of business?” she asked after Jeremy gave them a debrief of the meeting the blonde and brunette had with the superheroes.

“The justice league,” at the surprise of the others Jeremy elaborated,” we know what to do about Z.a.n.a but the justice league is a completely different matter.” the room was silent before Ulrich spoke up, “What are our options?” silence descended again.

“The main question is how much we tell them,” Aleta supplied “, I think we should tell them what they need to know they may be heroes but that doesn't mean we can trust them.”

“The princess is right, but how much is what they need to know? Engine to be aware of the threat Z.a.n.a. poses or to be of help.” for a while no one said anything more until Jeremy asked,” we vote on this” everyone nodded.

“In favor of to know the threat” no one’s hand went up.

“in favor of enough to help” everyone's hand went up,” reasons?”

Aleta went first,” as much as I dislike it if Z.a.n.a. stole something for the justice league that means he planning something really big and we may not be able to deal with it on our own it may even make the return to the past useless.” everyone nodded to this and no one said anything after because that was their reason. they all knew this was over there head.

"Since we have decided how much we're going to tell them we should figure how we're going to use there and how we make it so they can help.” William voiced.

Jeremy followed up,” I actually have a few ideas on how we can do that”

“Go on,” odd promoted looking like a curious cat.

Laughing at odd’s expression a bit Jeremy began to tell,” see what I have in mind is-


	2. a second meeting

A week found Yumi and Aletia in metropolis searching for Superman.

” you think it would be easy to find a flying man” yumi commented as they stopped on the roof of a coffee shop.

”well it's not like we can just scream and hope he shows up” Aletia shot back.

”that has a large chance of working, ” both teens spun around in weapons at the ready to find the man of steel floating behind them ”, so I guess you're here about X.a.n.a?!”

”Yeah it’s about X.a.n.a” yumi answered.

”Let's talk somewhere crowds staring gather” the teens looked to see that he was right, so they nodded for Superman to lead the way following across the rooftops after him.

A while later the three heroes we're atop a skyscraper overlooking the city.” so X.a.n.a?”

“A long story that starts with a man named France hopper.” started Aletai he built a powerful computer, a super that held a virtual world Lyoko. To manga this would he created an A.I. This was can't, we don't know why they decided to destroy humanity but they do and they wound stop until they are destroyed or they succeeded.”

Aletia stopped to let the older hero absorb the information, less then a minute passed before he asked a question “ so how does X.a.n.a plan to wipe out humanity?”

Yumi answered him,” through several methods but he likes to use are those that will take a large number of lives or our lives for were the only ones equipped to stop his plans cold.” superman nodded in understanding before yumi continued, ” whatever X.a.n.a took from your computers he needs it for his plans so you might want to keep an eye on anything related to it and we're going to keep an eye on virtual space.”

”Are you sure there isn’t more the justice league can do”

“Maybe in the future but for now no” Turning around yumi started to walk one to pause in her step,’ oh, and by the way don’t bother trying to track our signal. Tech support made it impossible.” With that, the two girls turned into data and disappeared.

”Well I guess you heard all that” the man of steel spoke into his comm unit.

_ ”every word superman,”  _ marathon manhunter responded.

”so thought,” superman asked as he took to the sky.

_ ”they are incredibly familiar with this z.a.na charter and don't seem happy about it but the information they provided will be useful in the coming future. _

”you're right about that,” Superman said as he changed direction to the daily bugle he needed to get back to work.

_ ”you people have some incurable firewalls”  _ a third voice joined them on the line they were using some kind of filter but that was not the problem.

”who are you both alien heroes demand in unison.

” _ calm down I mean no harm and for who well my friends call me Einstein two of which Superman was just talking to” _ both heroes made the connection, _ ” I just thought I should open a channel for us to talk in the future we don’t feel like chasing you done or vise versa when we need to speak to each other, well good day to you!” _ the call ended there.

“It seems these children are much more skilled than we first predicted.” the martian stated with the man of steel agreeing with him another thought accrued to him,” batman is gonna be pissed!”


End file.
